Sleepless Night
by starry night blue
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kyo is forced to learn how to take care of a person having an asthma attack...the hard way...


**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Hello!! Okay, I've been wanting to write a fic about Yuki and Kyo for so long! A fic which isn't a yaoi, isn't OOC...just a heart-warming fic involving those two, and I finally got it!! Well, anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get on with this fic, okie? Enjoy!!**

**Sleepless Night**

'So...Tohru-kun and I won't be able to make it home tonight. We're just going to stay here at Hatori's till the storm lets down. There's some beef stew in the fridge; you two can have it for dinner. Good night!'

Kyo grunted as he returned the receiver to its place, and then he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and stomped over to the nearest window. Shigure was right; the storm outside was the strongest they'd seen in quite a while. He kicked angrily against the wall. Shigure and Tohru had gone over to the main house so that Hatori could give her a check-up, and now they both were stuck there and didn't have a way to come back. _Great! That means I'm stuck here with that damn rat...alone!_

'What did Shigure say?'

Kyo looked around, and saw Yuki standing in the doorway, arms folded against his chest. He scowled; he really didn't want to be dealing with this guy at the moment. 'They're not coming home tonight,' he muttered. 'He said they couldn't make it because of the storm.'

'Oh,' was all Yuki could say, before he turned on his heels and left the room.

For some reason, that left Kyo irritated, and he went after the Zodiac mouse, who was heading over to the front door. 'Oy! Listen up! Since it's just us tonight, there are some rules to be set!! Rule number one; stay out of my way!! Rule number two; don't...hey! Are you even listening to me?' he snapped, because the latter didn't seem like he was giving him the slightest attention, as he pulled on his rain-coat and a pair of boots. 'Where are you going?'

'None of your business,' Yuki said without looking up at him.

Kyo scowled. 'Damn right! I don't even care what you do!' he shot back. 'You can go out there in this bloody storm and I won't even care!'

Yuki smirked. 'Good,' he replied. He slid the door open, and Kyo was almost thrown back by the force of the wind; Yuki just held his ground. 'I'm leaving.'

He walked out and slid the door shut behind him. Kyo, who was slumped down on the floor from the effort of trying not to be blown away by the wind, watched the door silently for a moment, wondering whether it was really okay for Yuki to be out in such a weather; didn't he have weak bronchial tubes or something?

He paused when he realized that he was doing something close to worrying about the guy, and he shook his head, furious with himself. He scrambled up to his feet and stormed towards the living room.

'I don't care!!'

-

'Kuso...'

It wasn't easy to walk around in a rainy storm...twice, Yuki almost lost his balance and fell into a puddle of mud. He figured he was undoubtedly stupid for going out in such a weather, but he couldn't leave his garden without protection for the night; he could only imagine what the field would look like if he didn't do something...and it wasn't a pretty image. He couldn't bear to have the plants he and Tohru had grown get ruined.

He reached the small field, and was relieved to see that all the plants were still holding. He knelt down next to the field, and could feel the water seeping through his jeans. Ignoring the icy feeling, he started to conceal the field with a large plastic cover, and placed rocks at the edges of the cover to keep it from flying away. It wasn't so easy, though, because every time he held down the cover from one side, the cover slipped out from under the rocks on the other side.

By the time he was done, almost two hours had passed, and it was still raining heavily. He was drenched even through his rain-coat, and he was feeling absolutely worn-out. But, his job was done; he had finally managed to cover up the field.

Sighing in relief, he started to walk back towards the house. He had to admit that the thought of going back to a house which only had Kyo in it wasn't very soothing, but he knew he couldn't stay out in the rain any longer. He was already feeling a bit woozy, and his sight was becoming rather hazy. The path back home had become rather muddy, and it was troublesome trying to walk through it. Cursing under his breath, he pushed himself further down the path.

When Shigure's house came into view, he couldn't help but smile through his exhaustion. He gave himself another boost and hurried towards it. He shrugged off his muddy coat and boots at the doorstep, because he really wasn't in the mood to clean up the mess those things would create if he took them inside. He slid the door open and walked inside.

_Gotta take a shower...go to sleep...so tired..._

Not bothering to check where Kyo was, he started up the stairs. His sight was getting worse, and his whole body was becoming numb. He didn't quite sum up his amount of tiredness, for he had barely climbed up till the sixth step, when he lost his balance and crashed down to the foot of the steps.

-

Kyo woke up.

He sat up in his futon, rubbing the back of his neck. He had heard a crash downstairs, and that's what had woken him up in the first place. He wondered whether Yuki was back, and if it was him who had caused the racket downstairs. He glanced at the clock next to his bed; ten o'clock. Yuki had left at eight...two hours had passed, and the damn rat was probably home now. Still, he thought that it didn't hurt to check...just in case a burglar broke in or something like that.

Cursing under his breath, he scrambled out of his futon and left the room. He headed for the staircase, and had barely took a step down when he saw what was lying at the bottom...and he froze.

'Yuki!!'

Kyo hurried down the steps and fell down next to him. He started to shake him awake, but pulled back almost immediately; Yuki was burning up!! He looked down frantically at him; he absolutely didn't know what he should be doing. He reached out again and turned him over on his back. The sight of Yuki's face was absolutely worrying; his whole face was sweaty and pale, except for his cheeks which were colored a deep pink, and he had a bruise on his forehead from when he crashed to the floor. He was breathing with difficulty, and was gasping for air. He was having an attack!

'_Tch_! You idiot! You had to go out in the rain, didn't you?' he hissed.

He bit down on his lip, before finally hurrying back up to his room and pulling out a clean futon and covers from his cupboard. He dragged them downstairs and placed them in the living room, and he turned the radiator on to full power. Next, he grabbed Yuki underneath the arms and pulled him inside the living room. He didn't put him on the futon, though, because Yuki's clothes were soaking wet, and Kyo knew he had to get him out of them if he was ever to warm him up.

He had an idea, and he went off to Shigure's room, and dug through his closet for a clean yukata. He found one and took it back to the living room. The process which followed was one Kyo would do anything to forget. He stripped Yuki of his jeans and shirt, and even though the underwear Yuki was wearing was fairly dry and thus it meant that he didn't have to take them off, it didn't make the experience any more appealing.

He finally got Yuki into the yukata, placed him on the futon and pulled the covers over him. He paused for a moment, before racing to the kitchen. He filled a bowl full of cold water, and fetched some clean pieces of cloth, and ran back to the living room. He soaked a piece of cloth in the cold water, squeezed it and placed it on Yuki's forehead.

He looked uncertainly at him; not quite sure that a wet piece of cloth would do the trick. He hurried to the phone and quickly dialed Hatori's number. He waited impatiently while the phone rang, before it was finally answered.

'Hatori!!' he cried into the phone. 'Yuki's sick!! He's having an attack! I don't know what to do for him!! He's been out in the rain for a while, and now he's burning up! You have to come here and see him! Now!'

He said it so rapidly he didn't think Hatori got a single word of what he said...and that was what happened. 'Kyo, calm down!' he said, sounding bewildered, and Kyo willed himself to calm down a bit. 'Now...slowly...tell me what's wrong.'

'It's...Yuki!' he gasped. 'He's having an attack, dammit! And a strong one! I don't know what to do! And if we don't help him out, Yuki might...he might...'

His voice trailed off; he just couldn't bring himself to say the word "die". Even though he'd said that he'd be happy if the rat died, he knew that he didn't mean it. He didn't want Yuki to die. Most especially, he didn't want Yuki to die on him.

'Calm down, alright, Kyo? Yuki will be fine,' he told him, even though he didn't sound so certain himself. 'I don't know if I'll be able to make it to your place in this storm, but I'm going to try. Until then, you have to...'

The phone suddenly went dead, and Kyo stared blankly at it for a few moments. 'Hatori! I have to do what? Hatori!' he yelled. He slammed the phone back into its place before picking it up; still no dial-tone. He guessed that it was probably the storm, scrambling up the telephone lines. He grabbed the whole set and threw it angrily against the wall. 'Damn!! I did not need this right now!!'

He went back into the living room, and was appalled to see that Yuki was still gasping for air; he certainly didn't look like he was getting any better. He removed the piece of cloth, which was now absolutely warm, from his forehead, dipped it in cold water again and put it back on his forehead. Kyo knew that this probably wouldn't help Yuki a lot, but it was all he could think of at the moment; he felt utterly helpless...and he hated it!!

He clenched his fists. 'Dammit, Yuki! You're not going to die, alright?' he shouted, although he felt as if he was saying it more to himself than to Yuki. 'I will not let you die! If you do, Tohru would never forgive me! And I...I wouldn't forgive myself! You're not dying before I beat you, you hear?'

Yuki, however, suddenly started to shake. He was shaking real bad...and to Kyo, it seemed as if he was seizing up. Feeling terrified, he grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to hold him still, but the latter continued to shake underneath his grip. He was also sweating, and his skin felt clammy underneath Kyo's hands.

'No! No! **_NO_**!'

Impulsively, Kyo pulled the boy's upper body into his arms and held him tightly. He leaned back against the wall, and wrapped his arms around Yuki's thin body and held him firmly against him...hoping that, somehow, this would stop the shaking. But Yuki didn't seem to stop. Kyo's grip around him tightened, and he rested his chin on top of his head.

'Stop shaking...please,' he whispered. 'Please stop!!'

Kyo didn't want to have to deal with death again; he was having a hard time as it is adjusting to his mother's death...for which he still thought he was responsible. And he knew that if Yuki died now...he'd feel responsible for it; since he hadn't known how to help the boy. He didn't want to have to go through that feeling of guilt once again. He didn't want to be looked at with those accusing eyes and didn't want to be whispered about behind his back. Most important of all...he really didn't want to lose Yuki. True, he might hate him...but Yuki was one of the things that kept him going.

Ironic as it seemed; he lived off his spite for Yuki.

What was more ironic...Kyo found himself shedding tears over the one guy he really hated.

'STOP IT!!!'

As if Yuki had listened to him, the shaking became less...until it gradually stopped. For a brief moment, Kyo got the impression that Yuki had died, but then the boy lifted up one hand and clutched it to Kyo's shirt, and dropped his head to the latter's chest. Kyo stared down, surprised at him. Almost cautiously, he placed a hand on Yuki's forehead, and was relieved when he felt that it had become considerably warm. His breathing seemed almost normal now, as well. It seemed that that seizure, which Kyo was later told was merely a bad case of cold sweat, had cooled Yuki down.

Yet, he didn't dare let go of him; he was worried that if he let go, Yuki might seize up again...and frankly, he thought that one panic-attack was more than enough for him.

Sighing wearily, he grabbed the covers and pulled them up against the two of them. He glanced at the clock which was hanging on the wall. 10 20. He stared at it; all that, and only twenty minutes passed?

'Kuso Nezumi...you're a pain even when you're sick,' he muttered.

-

'Awwww!!! Check you out!! You look so _adorable_!!'

Kyo woke up with a start. He blinked for a few moments, and too a moment to adjust to his surroundings. He was in the living room, propped up against the wall...and Yuki was still curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly. Kyo blinked again, wondering what was going on...before he remembered what had happened last night and he relaxed. But then he realized that they weren't alone. Sweat broke over his forehead, and he slowly looked around. Shigure, Tohru and Hatori were standing in the doorway, looking at them with utmost surprise.

'O-oy!! What the hell are you doing here?' he cried out.

Hatori moved briskly into the room, and Tohru hurried in after him.. 'The storm died out, Kyo. It's half past midnight now, but we came because you seemed pretty serious on the phone,' he told him. He knelt down on the floor next to them, and started to take Yuki out of Kyo's arms, but the latter, unconsciously, held on. Hatori raised an eyebrow at him. 'You can let go of Yuki now, Kyo.'

Kyo flushed, and quickly released Yuki from his grip. Hatori laid the boy down on the futon, took out his stethoscope and started examining him. Tohru, who still hadn't said a single word, sat next to the futon, watching anxiously. Kyo, on the other hand, got up to his feet and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

'Half past midnight, eh?' he said conversationally. 'No wonder I still feel sleepy.'

'Uh-huh, uh-huh,' Shigure said, nodding. 'Now skip that and tell us one thing; how did the cuddling go?'

Kyo's face turned a deeper shade of red. 'It's nothing like that, dammit!' he exploded. 'Look! Yuki was shaking like anything! It was really bad and I didn't know what I should be doing, so I did the first thing that came to mind! I just held him tightly till he stopped shaking! That's all! If I hadn't done something, Yuki would've died for all I know!'

No one said anything. Kyo cursed under his breath and leaned back against the wall. Now, everyone seemed to be watching Hatori, who was still examining Yuki. Finally, he took down his stethoscope and put it away. He then leaned down and picked the boy up from the floor. He started to carry him out of the room, but was stopped when Tohru reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

'Hatori-san,' she whispered. 'Yuki-kun...will he be okay?'

She looked close to tears herself, and she was watching Yuki with extreme anxiety. Kyo, too, found himself waiting impatiently for what Hatori had to say. Finally, the Sohma doctor smiled down gently at her. 'Don't worry. Yuki will be fine,' he assured them. He then turned to Kyo. 'And I think we know who we have to thank for that.'

Kyo blushed and looked away. Chuckling quietly, Hatori carried Yuki out of the room and up the stairs to his room. They could hear his footsteps up over them. Shigure sighed, and slumped down on the floor. The other two followed suit.

Shigure rubbed the back of his head. 'He had us right on the spot, that Yuki did,' he muttered. 'We wanted to come when you called us, but all the streets were blocked because of the storm. We drove out as soon as the storm died out.' He smiled at Tohru. 'Tohru-kun, you can stop worrying now; you've worried enough for today.'

Tohru smiled and nodded. She was silent for a moment, but then she turned to look at Kyo. 'Kyo-kun...were you...scared?' she said softly.

Kyo met her gaze. She was looking at him, waiting for a sincere answer...and Kyo knew he had to give her that; he couldn't lie to her. His lie would give him away, too; he could still feel the tearstains on his face. 'Yeah,' he murmured. 'Yeah; I was scared.'

-

He didn't want to wake up; he wanted to stay in the bed, curled up underneath the warm bed covers. Yet, he felt like he'd been asleep for ages. Yawning, Yuki pried his eyes open, but put a hand to them almost immediately as the sunlight fell onto his face.

Squinting in the light, he sat up in the bed. It was then that he noticed what he was wearing; one of Shigure's yukatas. He frowned at it for a moment, wondering how he'd gotten into it...and that's when his head started throbbing painfully, and bit by bit, he remembered everything.

He remembered feeling tired...he remembered falling down the stairs...he remembered how difficult he was finding it to breath, and then he remembered Kyo's voice; yelling at him to wake up. It wasn't very clear afterwards, and he had but a few fragments of images in his head; Kyo shouting, putting cold pieces of cloth on his forehead. He remembered when he started to shake...and that's when some one held him...

It was ridiculous and absurd when you thought about it...but Yuki knew that that "some one" was undoubtedly Kyo. Yuki wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes...somehow, even though he had been in the arms of a guy who wanted to beat the crap out of him and wished him death every single day, he had felt really...safe.

He heard the soft creak of the door being slid open, and he looked around to see a hint of orange, before the door was pulled shut again. Yuki smiled. 'Kyo,' he called out.

Slowly, the door was slid open again, and Kyo walked in, eyes lowered and hands dug deep inside his pocket. He only stopped when he was a few feet away from Yuki's bed. He glanced briefly at Yuki before looking away again. 'What?' he muttered.

'You obviously wanted something, didn't you?' he asked him. 'Why else did you come here?'

Kyo flushed. 'Listen up, you damn rat! I didn't come up here to check on you, if that's what you think!' he said angrily. 'I just came here because Hatori asked me to check on you! Don't go getting any ideas!!'

'Okay,' he agreed, inclining his head to one side.

Kyo looked like he was taken by surprise. 'O-okay, then!!' he said quickly. 'So...I'll just go tell Hatori that you're awake!'

He turned on his heels and started to head back to the door, but Yuki called him back again. 'Kyo...thank you,' he told him.

Kyo halted, and slowly turned around to face him. 'What are you thanking me for?' he said, feigning surprise.

Yuki chuckled. 'Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Kyo; you may think that I was out of it most of the time last night, but I was conscious enough to know that you had helped me out last night,' he said quietly.

Kyo shrugged. 'I had to do something,' he replied.

Yuki shook his head. 'You didn't just _do something_,' he said, and Kyo frowned at him, apparently puzzled. 'Don't you get it? You saved my life! Without your help, I'm pretty sure I would've been a complete goner. Why'd you help me, Kyo? You could've gotten your wish; I would've died if you hadn't helped me. Why did you do it?'

'_Tch!_ Don't be stupid!! I couldn't have let you die like that! I haven't beaten you yet, you know, and you're not going to die before I do!' he snapped. At that moment, Yuki laughed and Kyo blinked in surprise; this was probably the first time he'd ever seen him laugh. He quickly regained his composure, though, and he scowled at him. 'What are you laughing about, dammit? I saved your life and all you can do is laugh it off? Damn right I should've left you to die!!'

Yuki's expression became serious again. 'But you didn't,' he pointed out. 'Thank you. I owe you one.'

Kyo didn't say anything for a moment. He just kept his hands buried in his pockets, and his eyes lowered to the ground. Finally, he looked up at Yuki...and he smirked.

'Son of a bitch.'

'Excuse me?'

'You scared the hell out of me last night.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'Next time you want to get sick, do it on some one else's watch.'

'Agreed,' Yuki said, and smirked. '...because I certainly wouldn't want you stripping me out of my clothes again.'

Kyo's face turned beetroot red. 'Shut up!! It's not like I wanted to do it, okay? You were wet and I had to warm you up and...dammit! This is the reason I regret saving your stupid ass!!' he exploded, and stormed back towards the door. He stopped there, and looked around at him. 'So...you okay? ...so that I know what I tell Hatori.'

Yuki smiled. 'Tell...Hatori that I'm okay,' he replied. 'And tell him...thanks for asking.'

Kyo paused for a moment. 'He'll probably say...you're welcome,' he said.

Yuki looked at him skeptically for a moment, and then he shook his head. 'Uh-uh, being a drama queen doesn't work for you, baka neko,' he told him.

'I HATE YOU!!!'

-

**A/N: Well, there you go!! How was it? Good enough, I hope? I hope that it didn't have any hints of yaoi in it, because I really don't appreciate yaoi. It was heart-warming, though, wasn't it? I really do hope you liked it, because I'll be wanting reviews!!! Thanks for reading!!**

_- S. N. B. _


End file.
